Keputusan Terakhir
by Shireishou
Summary: Saat ini, yang paling disesalkan Aguri adalah sumpah para Makai Knight untuk tidak membunuh manusia biasa dengan senjata mereka. Padahal dulu, Aguri terpaksa harus membunuh orang yang disayanginya. Ya ... dulu ... [FFC] Go Away


**KEPUTUSAN TERAKHIR  
**

**Base : ** Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3  
**Central Character :** Aguri Kusugami  
**Time Line :** Eps 18, BackFlash, Eps 24  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _sta__.__sh__ [SLASH] __0ma7567l3cl_

"Oh?" Kaneshiro Tosei menatap pemuda yang menggenggam busur raksasa dengan terkejut. Pria paruh baya ber-_tuxedo_ hitam itu berjalan mendekati Aguri yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Aliran keluarga Kusugami yang terhormat dengan sejarah ratusan tahun di baliknya. Ahli Pemanah kilat. _Apaan tuh_ Ahli Pemanah Kilat?" Tosei tergelak meremehkan.

Mata Aguri menyipit. Pemuda jangkung berambut belah tengah itu menatap Tosei dari balik kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dipakainya. "Apa ada yang aneh?" tanyanya dingin.

Tosei mencibir. "Sebagai seorang ahli panah, saat kemarin melawan _Horror,_ kau bukannya memakai busur yang selalu kau genggam. Tapi malah mengumpulkan panah yang berserakan dan menusukkannya ke arah musuh!" Tosei seolah mengambil sekumpulan batang anak panah dari lantai dan berpura-pura mendorongkannya ke arah Aguri yang mulai kehilangan ketenangannya. "Ditusuk kayak gini! Ahahaha!"

Aguri bisa merasakan darahnya tersirap. Nama besar aliran pemanah Kusugami yang kini disandangnya dihina oleh manusia lemah namun berhati paling culas yang pernah ditemuinya. Tanpa ia sadari ia melangkah maju mendekati Tosei. Keinginan terbesarnya saat ini adalah menebas mulut memuakkan itu dengan bilah mata pisau yang tertanam di sisi luar kedua tepi busurnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Ryuuga berteriak menghentikan langkah Aguri. "Dia mencoba memancingmu!" Ryuuga masih tak melepaskan kuda-kuda bertempurnya.

Aguri terdiam. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam bilah busur itu mencengkeram kuat. Rasa benci yang bergemuruh di dadanya masih bercokol dengan hebat. "Aku tahu!" jawabnya singkat penuh tekanan. Rahangnya masih mengatup rapat berusaha menekan semua keinginan membunuh yang tercipta.

Jika saja Kaneshiro Tosei adalah _Horror_ atau bahkan _Madou Horror, _Aguri dan kawan-kawannya pasti tidak akan ragu untuk menebaskan senjata mereka ke arahnya. Namun dugaan mereka salah besar. Tosei adalah manusia! Satu-satunya manusia yang bisa memerintah _Horror_ sesuka hatinya.

Saat ini, yang paling disesalkan Aguri adalah sumpah para _Makai Knight_ untuk tidak membunuh manusia biasa dengan senjata mereka. Dan itu artinya termasuk pria terjahat yang menjadi dalang semua pembunuhan di kota Volcity.

Padahal dulu, Aguri terpaksa harus membunuh orang yang disayanginya. Ya ... dulu ... saat pertama kali dia merasakan sensasi menghilangkan keberadaan seseorang untuk selama-lamanya. Saat dia belum menyandang gelar ahli pemanah aliran Kusugami. Aguri muak!

* * *

**...o00o...**

* * *

"Salah! Bentangkan talinya lebih lebar!" Teriakan seorang pemuda membahana membuyarkan ketenangan mentari pagi yang baru saja muncul. Di tengah _dojo_ panahan yang luas, ia sedang mengajarkan cara memanah pada bocah laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang berwajah cukup serupa dengannya.

_Plak!_

Suara sabetan bambu kecil mengenai kaki terdengar jelas. Rintihan bocah kecil terdengar sesudahnya. Bocah itu mengelus-elus betisnya yang terkena sabetan. Mata besar itu menyipit. Mulutnya meringis menahan nyeri.

"Jangan manja Aguri!" Bentak sang Pemuda lagi. "Kalau begini, bagaimana kamu bisa disebut sebagai calon terkuat penerus aliran panah Kusugami?!" Rambut panjang sebahu pria itu berkibar ditiup sepoi angin fajar. Poni tipis kecoklatan menutupi sebagian matanya. Menambah kesan dingin pada ekspresinya yang sejak awal terlihat tidak ramah.

"Baik, Hayate _nii-sama_." Bocah itu memperbaiki kuda-kudanya.

"Berapa kali aku bilang! Kuda-kudamu lemah!" Hayate menendang belakang lutut Aguri hingga jatuh berlutut. "Lihat! Baru juga ditendang begitu kau sudah jatuh! Kau payah Aguri!" makinya kesal.

Bocah bertubuh kurus tinggi itu hanya bisa membisu dalam kesedihannya.

"Sudahlah! Latihan hari ini sampai disini!" Hayate membanting batang bambu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke lantai _dojo_. "Kau memang lemah Aguri!" Hayate memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh dengan tergesa.

Aguri masih terduduk di lantai _dojo_. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi dia tahu dirinya tidak boleh menangis. Dilepaskannya kacamatanya dan diusap matanya memakai lengan hakamanya dengan kasar. Aguri menghela nafas panjang.

Pikirannya mengembara. Aguri tahu betul, dibandingkan kakaknya yang sudah berumur 17 tahun, kemampuannya tidak bisa dibandingkan. Itu juga yang menyebabkan dirinya paham mengapa Hayate kini begitu membencinya.

_Hayate yang dulu begitu sabar mengajarinya memanah._

_Hayate yang dulu begitu ramah dan sering mengajaknya tertawa._

_Hayate yang dulu kerap bercerita betapa ia mati-matian berusaha agar menjadi penerus Kusugami yang bisa dibanggakan_.

Namun semua berubah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Saat ayah mereka mengumumkan siapa calon penerus klan Kusugami. Dirinya... Aguri ... anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Menyingkirkan Hayate. Mencuri impian terbesar kakak tunggalnya. Meluluhlantakkan harapannya.

Mengapa dirinya yang masih lemah ini justru terpilih menjadi calon pertama penerus nama klan Kusugami?

Mengapa bukan Hayate _nii sama _yang jelas lebih segala-galanya dari dirinya?

Aguri kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia bangkit dan kembali menyusun kuda-kudanya. Dibulatkan tekat untuk tetap berlatih seperti biasa. Meski tanpa bimbingan kakaknya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam busur dengan kuat. Busur yang panjangnya hampir menyamai tinggi badannya kini sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Ditariknya tali busurnya beserta sebuah panah yang siap ditembakkan. Papan sasaran terletak 10 meter di hadapannya. Matanya penyipit.

_Jleb!_

Panah itu tertancap meleset 5 cm dari tengah sasaran. Ia terlihat kecewa. Tapi itu tak lama. Diambilnya anak panah yang kedua. Masih ada 999 tembakan lagi yang harus dilakukannya sebelum jam makan siang. Kembali dilakukan tembakan yang kedua. Begitu seterusnya.

Busur yang diangkat tangan kanannya mulai terasa berat. Dia ingin bisa menggunakan busur dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sebagai orang yang memiliki tangan dominan sebelah kiri, dia butuh latihan lebih banyak untuk memegang anak panah dengan tangan kanan. Sementara ini, fokusnya hanya supaya ia bisa menembak sasaran dengan tepat. Itu dulu.

* * *

**..oXXo..**

* * *

Malam itu begitu dingin. Sudah pertengahan musim gugur. Pohon ginko di halaman sudah mengalasi tanah dengan guguran daun yang keemasan. Ruang makan lesehan yang terletak di baliho terbuka bisa membuat penggunanya menikmati pemandangan keemasan itu dengan santai. Keluarga Kusugami sudah biasa makan bersama seperti ini. Menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang kadang menggigit . Tapi tentu 'ritual' makan seperti ini tidak akan dilakukan di musim dingin. Terlebih saat salju menebarkan hawa bekunya ke bumi. Mereka akan makan di ruang makan yang terletak di dalam rumah yang tentu tidak akan membuat sup Miso yang dihidangkan menjadi es Miso dalan sekejap.

Biasanya, Hayate akan berceloteh riang menggoda Aguri yang cenderung pendiam. Meski kadang _Otou-sama_ menegur mereka yang terlalu sibuk dengan candanya, tapi toh mereka tak perduli. Masa-masa itu adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan bagi Aguri. Latihan fisik yang membuatnya luka-luka disekujur tubuh telah kehilangan perihnya. Dibelai perasaan hangat yang merengkuhnya dalam tawa lebar sang kakak yang paling dekat dengannya. Terutama setelah _Oka-sama _meninggal saat bertugas tiga tahun yang lalu

Tapi malam ini berbeda. Sama berbedanya sejak Hayate berhenti menyapa Aguri di luar latihan. Hayate tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Aguri sama sekali. Ia hanya diam dan melahap hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan tergesa. Aguri berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan namun diabaikannya. Aguri kecewa.

"Kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan Hayate?" _Otou-sama_ tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan yang paling tidak mengenakkan.

Sumpit Hayate berhenti bergerak. Dia tetap membisu. Tapi jelas tampak rasa tidak senang terpancar dari wajah ovalnya yang memucat.

"Kenapa? Tidak berani mengakui?" _Otou-sama_ kembali memprovokasi.

Aguri terdiam dalam kekhawatiran. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah menyisakan sedikit nasi dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia tak kuasa menelan makanannya. Suasana yang begitu tegang hampir membuatnya merasa kesulitan bernapas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa justru _Otou-sama_ mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi Hayate-_nii sama_ seperti itu.

"_O-Oto-sama .._. Hayate-_nii sama _lebih cocok menjadi penerus klan Kusugami daripada Aguri. Jadi ..." Aguri berbisik takut-takut. "Ja-jadi, ada baiknya jika _Nii sama_ saja yang terpilih."

_Wuuz!_

Sumpit kayu yang tadi berada di tangan _Otou-sama_ meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Aguri. Aguri terperanjat dan menghindar. Tapi ia kalah cepat. Sumpit berkecepatan tinggi itu menggores pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu!" Bentak _Otou-sama_ garang. Nyali Aguri menciut.

_Otou-sama_ adalah seorang ayah yang otoriter. Dalam keluarga Kusugani, beliaulah yang menjadi panutan dan orang yang paling disegani. Tapi Aguri tidak begitu menyukainya. _Oka-sama_ jauh lebih lembut. Beliau selalu bercerita tentang banyak hal sebelum Aguri tidur. Sebagai seorang _Priest_, sang Bunda adalah _support_ sang Ayah saat bertempur melawan _Horror_. Disanalah _Oka-sama_ harus meregang nyawa kala _Otou-sama_ gagal melindunginya.

Hayate awalnya menyalahkan _Otou-sama_ atas kematian sang Bunda. Namun Aguri yang selalu menenangkannya. Berusaha meyakinkan sang kakak bahwa yang lebih penting adalah terus berlatih untuk menjadi _Makai Knight_. Demi memberantas _Horror_ juga _Madou horror_. Meneruskan perjuangan sang Bunda yg terhenti di tengah jalan.

_BRAK!_

"Ya! Aku tidak rela! Aku lebih segala-galanya! Kenapa bukan aku yang mewarisi armor Gai sebagai _Makai Knight_ dari klan Kusugami?!" Hayate berteriak lantang sembari menggebrak meja. Aguri tersadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ini yang menyebabkanmu tidak terpilih menjadi penerus!" _Otou-sama_ kembali berseru tak kalah lantang, "Hatimu sempit! Kau tidak mau menerima kekalahanmu! Kau selalu merasa _superior_, karenanya kau jadi sering menganggap remeh musuh. Dengan hati seperti itu, kau tidak layak mewarisi gelar _Makai Knight_!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa? Yang paling penting adalah kekuatan!" Suara Hayate meninggi. "Tugas _Makai Knight_ adalah mengalahkan _Horror_! Kekuatan besar adalah kuncinya!"

Aguri menunduk semakin dalam. Ia begitu terpukul melihat Hayate menjadi begini berang. Tak dirasakannya lagi kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang biasa Hayate perlihatkan padanya.

"Aku ingin duel!" Hayate tiba-tiba menarik lengan baju Aguri kasar. "Aku ingin duel dengan Aguri. Jika aku menang, itu membuktikan kalau aku lebih layak menjadi seorang _Makai Knight_!"

Aguri merasakan perasaan menyayat menghantam hatinya. Lengan kanannya yang ditarik paksa hingga ia bangkit berdiri, tak sesakit kepalanya yang merasakan aura membunuh dari Hayate.

Tedengar helaan nafas panjang. _Otou-sama_ terlihat sangat kecewa. "Kau tahu..." _Otou-sama_ menatap Hayate lekat-lekat. "Pernyataan bahwa Aguri akan mewarisi armor Gai sebenarnya ujian terakhir untukmu."

Hayate terhenyak dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Aguri.

"Eh jadi Hayate-_nii sama_ tetap mewarisi armor Gai?!" Mata Aguri berbinar-binar penuh harap.

_Otou-sama_ menggeleng. "Hayate tidak lulus. Hatinya dipenuhi kedengkian, iri dan sama sekali tidak memiliki kelapangan hati untuk menjadi seorang _Makai Knight_." Kembali _Otou-sama_ menghela nafas sebelun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hati penuh kegelapan seperti itu adalah hal yang paling disukai _Inga_. Dan kalian tau apa akibatnya jika seorang _Makai Knight_ dirasuki _Inga_?"

_BRAK! PRANG!_

Hayate menendang meja makan kecilnya hingga terbalik. Piring, mangkuk yang terlempar langsung pecah berantakan.

"Akan kurebut armor itu! Armor itu HANYA UNTUKKU!" Hayate melompat keluar ruangan dan dalam sekejap menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Aguri yang hendak berlari menyusulnya dihadang sang Ayah. Air mata Aguri jatuh menetes. Ia pun berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Menghujamkan tubuhnya ke atas gulungan _futon_ yang belum digelar. Ia menangis sepuasnya di sana. Menumpahkan kepedihannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa malam itu Aguri kehilangan Hayate untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

**..oXXo..**

* * *

"Hey ... apa kau mau kekuatan?" Suara serak dalam bahasa _Makai_ terdengar ditelinga Hayate yang tengah berdiri gamang di antara rimbun pohon di tengah hutan. Suara itu begitu dekat. Merengkuhnya yang sedang dalam kemarahan. Bisikan itu kembali terdengar. "Kekuatan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membunuh adikmu dan merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak-mu!"

Hayate bisa merasakan hawa dingin merambati tengkuknya. Bayang hitam melayang turun dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Kami bisa memberimu kekuatan tak tertandingi." Beberapa bayang hitam ikut turun mengelilinginya. Hayate melompat mundur. Tapi ia tidak paham mengapa dia merasakan _Inga_ yang berada di sekelilingnya terlihat begitu mengagumkan dan menenangkan.

Sebagai seorang calon _Makai Knight_, harusnya Hayate tahu bahwa tugasnya menghancurkan _Inga_. Makhluk kegelapan yang merasuki raga manusia dengan memanfaatkan kegelapan dan keinginan jahat dari hati terdalam. _Inga_ bisa membacanya. Memanfaatkannya ... memanipulasinya ... kemudian merasukinya. Hal yang paling fatal adalah orang-orang yang sudah dirasuki _Inga_ sehingga menjadi _Horror_, _HARUS DIBUNUH!_

Bayangan hitam itu berputar seperti asap mengitari Hayate. "Kau bisa membunuh adikmu. Menyingkirkan satu-satunya pesaingmu! " tawa kecil mengerikan terdengar. "Dan dengan demikian kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan..."

Bayangan _Inga _itu mulai menampakkan wujud mengerikannya. Wajah tak beraturan, mata merah menatap tajam ke arah Hayate. Gigi runcing berantakan dengan liur yang menetes terus berbisik penuh rayuan. "Kehidupan abadi yang hanya bisa kau peroleh jika kau menerima kami!"

Hayate menyipitkan matanya dan memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Para _Inga_ terkejut dan berubah waspada.

* * *

**..oXXo..**

* * *

Di kamar, Aguri kini tengah duduk bersila dan termenung. Sisa-sisa air mata masih berbekas di pipi dan sudut-sudut matanya. Ia sudah tidak menangis. Namun hatinya masih sama hancurnya seperti saat pertama ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas _futon_.

Sesekali dia memainkan pematik _Makai_ yang apinya berwarna kehijauan. Dinyalakan ... dimatikan ... dinyalakan ... lalu dimatikan kembali. Kobaran api hijau untuk mendeteksi apakah manusia telah dirasuki _Inga_ atau tidak. Aguri menghela nafas panjang dan memasukkan pematik itu ke saku jubahnya seperti biasa.

Dia sudah tidak tahu berapa lama ia menangis. Matanya terasa berat. Rasa kantuk, kelelahan batin dan sesal yang melingkupi, membuat kesadarannya menipis. Ia merubuhkan tumbuhnya ke samping. Aguri meringkuk memeluk busur yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Pikiran mirip lorong-lorong gelap yang berseliweran di kepalanya kini semakin pekat. Aguri pun jatuh tertidur dalam mimpi buruk yang mengganggunya.

* * *

**..oXXo..**

* * *

"... ri ... Aguri!" Aguri mendengar namanya dipanggil berulang-ulang. Setengah sadar ia juga merasakan guncangan perlahan di bahunya. Dengan berat ia membuka matanya perlahan. Pemilik wajah tidak asing yang terlihat panik duduk berlutut di samping dirinya.

"_Ugh_ ... Hayate-_nii sama_." Aguri mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengembalikan seluruh bagian kesadaran yang beterbangan dalam labirin mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Bawa busurmu! Aku tadi menemukan banyak _Inga_ di hutan. Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Hayate terlihat berkeringat.

"Aku akan memberi tahu ayah." Aguri bangkit dan menyambar busurnya.

"Jangan!" Hayate menahan lengan Aguri. "Kalau kita bisa membasmi semuanya, dan nanti kau melapor kalau akulah yang mengalahkan mereka semua, siapa tahu _Otou-sama_ berubah pikiran. " Mata Hayate menunjukkan permohonan yang sangat.

Aguri terdiam memikirkan penawaran Hayate.

"Kau ingin Gai _armor_ menjadi milikku kan?" bisik Hayate lagi.

Aguri tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Ayo pergi _Nii-sama_!"

Hayate menerobos gelapnya hutan dengan busur tergenggam di tangan. Sesekali ia melompat diantara akar-akar pohon. Bulan purnama memang bersinar terang. Namun tetap saja bisa melihat dan berlari di dalam hutan hanya dengan berbekal cahaya bulan dan bintang, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan manusia pada umumnya. Aguri mengikuti langkah sang kakak. Sesekali membetulkan posisi kaca matanya yang bergeser tersambar ranting pepohonan hutan kala ia berlari.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah telaga yang cukup besar. Permukaannya terlihat berkilauan keperakan memantulkan cahaya bulan yang pucat. Aguri mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran beberapa _Inga_ di sekitar mereka. Aguri memasang kuda-kuda. Busurnya terangkat lurus dengan tangan kanannya dan di arahkan ke arah rimbunan semak.

_Jleb!_

Aguri tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menghantam bahu kanannya, dilanjutkan sensasi sengatan nyeri mengejutkan yang membuat genggamannya merenggang. Seiring dengan jatuhnya busur miliknya mencium tanah, Aguri menoleh penuh keterkejutan.

Sebatang anak panah tertencap di bahu kanannya. Dia bisa merasakan hangat dan aroma darah mengalir keluar dari luka yang menganga saat ia mencabut anak panah itu dengan paksa. Rahangnya mengeras berusaha menahan perih yang kini menjalari bahu kanannya dan membuat jemarinya kesemutan. Tapi sensasi pedihnya juga menjalar sampai ke dalam jiwanya. Pandangan matanya kabur. Bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, memanaskan wajahnya hingga memerah. Ia mati-matian untuk menahan tangisnya. Tapi rasa sakit yang menggerogoti jiwanya itu terlalu kuat. Bulir bening itu tumpah di sudut-sudut matanya.

Ditatapnya sosok yang mengacungkan busur ke arahnya. Dengan sebuah anak panah yang siap dilepaskan sudah terpasang di tengahnya. Bibir Aguri bergetar. Dengan lirih dia mengucapkan kalimat yang paling tidak ingin dia katakan. "Hayate-_nii sama_ ... kenapa?"

_Wuuz!_

Anak panah kembali meluncur deras ke arah Aguri yang masih berdiri gamang. Namun gerak refleknya membuat anak kecil itu melompat ke samping menghindari terciptanya luka yang kedua. Menyambar busur yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Hayate membisu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat diterangi cahaya bulan yang kebiruan. Wajah itu terlihat begitu beku. Tatapan dingin menusuk yang dipancarkan membuat bulu kuduk Aguri meremang.

Aguri merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan pematik _Makai_ yang kemudian diarahkan ke depan.

"Kau pasti tidak ingin melakukannya dan melihat apa hasilnya." Hayate berbicara pelan penuh tekanan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu hasilnya?" Senyum tipis tanpa makna tersungging di wajah pucat tampannya.

Aguri menurunkan tangan kirinya perlahan. Segala macam pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Bocah kecil itu berusaha menimang dan menimbang keputusan terbaik yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Jemari kanannya sudah bisa bergerak lagi. Rasa kesemutan itu sudah berlalu meski nyeri masih berdenyut di bahunya. Dia melenturkannya sejenak sembari tetap menggenggam busur biru besarnya.

"Aguri, kau memang adikku yang paling menyayangiku." Hayate kembali berbicara dalam nada datar yang ganjil. "Kau mau kan mati untukku?"

Hayate berjalan mendekati Aguri yang masih mematung di tempatnya

_CRASH! NGUUUNG!_

Tiba- tiba mata Hayate berubah menjadi kehijauan dengan sulur-sulur hitam bergerak di penjuru bola matanya. Suara dengungan terdengar disekitarnya. Aguri ternyata menyalakan pematik _Makai_-nya. Api hijau itu bersinar dan memberi petunjuk bahwa sosok Hayate sudah dirasuki _Inga_.

Hayate menyabetkan _dual bladded bow_-nya ke arah Aguri seketika. Aguri mundur dua depa. Keterkejutannya lagi-lagi membuat pematiknya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tapi pematik itu sudah tidak diperlukan. Aguri sudah tahu. Sosok di hadapannya sudah bukan Hayate-_nii sama_ yang ia kenal. Aguri menembakkan panah pertamanya. Namun pikirannya yang kacau membuat anak panahnya meleset jauh dari sasaran.

"_Nii-sama_ ..." bisiknya gamang kala mengetahui busur sang kakak kini dilengkapi _blade_ di kedua sisinya. Hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan seorang pemanah aliran Kusugami manapun.

Hayate kembali menerjang maju. Aguri berusaha menjaga jarak namun serangan Hayate yang berturut-turut menyulitkannya memasang anak panahnya. _Inga-Inga_ yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak mulai berterbangan ke arah Aguri. Secepat kilat dikeluarkan belati yang tersembunyi di balik jubahnya. Aguri tidak terbiasa mengunakannya. Tapi belati yang sudah diberi mantra itu adalah satu-satunya harapannya untuk bertahan dari serangan jarak dekat.

Dengan busur masih digenggam di kanan, dan belati di tangan kirinya, ia mulai menebas gerombolan_ Inga_ yang menyerangnya. Sesekali ia berusaha keras menghindari serangan Hayate yang terus menyabetkan _dual bladed bow_-nya dengan garang.

"_Ni-sama_ ... kumohon sadarlah!" Aguri menjerit putus asa kala Hayate kembali bisa melukai lengan kanannya.

Tidak ... bukannya Aguri takut mati saat menerima serangan-serangan dari Hayate. Yang lebih dipikirkannya saat ini adalah secuil asa semu bahwa Hayate bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Harapan kosong yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aguri tahu! Tapi dia masih menggenggam asa itu, meski tahu itu hanyalah kesia-siaan.

_Inga-inga_ yang selamat dari sabetan belati juga tembakan panah Aguri yang sesekali bisa ditembakkan memilih mundur. Tanpa raga manusia, _Inga_ sebenarnya bukanlah makhluk yang begitu sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Ah iya ... Aguri tersadar kala para _Inga_ itu memilih mundur. Harusnya Aguri tahu bahwa dengan kemampuan Hayate, dia bisa menghancurkan _Inga_ sebanyak yang dia mau tanpa bantuan Aguri. Saat ini ia merasa begitu bodoh.

Aguri masih berusaha menghindari serangan Hayate. Saat ini hatinya begitu hancur. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh kepedihan melintas dibenaknya

_Mengapa Hayate bisa dirasuki Inga?_

_Mengapa Hayate ingin membunuhnya?_

_Dan juga ... Apakah Hayate __**harus**__ dibunuhnya?_

_BRAK! Sraaak! Klontang!_

Tubuh Aguri terhempas ke arah belakang. Menyusuri rerumputan tebal yang mulai basah oleh tetesan gerimis yang baru saja turun. Belati yang digenggamnya terpelanting ke udara dan jatuh di bebatuan di tepi telaga.

Baru ia ingin bangkit, tiba-tiba Hayate melompat ke atas tubuhnya, mendorong lehernya kembali menyapu bumi.

Aguri meronta. Tangannya yang masih bergerak bebas berusaha mendorong tubuh Hayate menjauh. Sia-sia. Tenaga Hayate yang sudah bertambah jauh sejak berubah menjadi _Horror_ begitu kuat. Mencekiknya hingga kesulitan bernafas.

"Matilah dengan tenang adikku sayang..."

Aguri mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Kelebatan kenangan masa kecilnya kembali melayang di dalam benaknya. Hayate yang dulu selalu tersenyum padanya. Lalu terngiang sebuah peristiwa yang paling dikenangnya,

_Aguri, nanti kalau aku sudah mendapatkan Gai Armor, kita akan menghancurkan Horror yang telah membunuh Oka-sama bersama-sama. Tidak perduli siapa dia. Karena siapapun yang menjadi Horror, artinya dia sudah mati. Jiwanya sudah lenyap, dan yang tersisa hanya raga kosong yang memiliki ingatan masa lalu yang bisa dimanipulasi Inga sesukanya..._

_Bahkan jika aku menjadi Horror, Nii-sama juga akan membunuhku?_

_Ya ... meski berat, tapi aku aku akan mengantarkan kedamaian sejati kepadamu. Ah, tapi hatimu tangguh! Kau tidak akan dimasuki Inga semudah itu!_

Aguri seolah merasakan tangan hangat Hayate membelai rambutnya. Kesadarannya kembali timbul. Dirasakannya dengan jelas cengkeraman tangan dingin Hayate masih mencekik lehernya.

"_Go-gomennasai_ ..." bisik Aguri lirih. Telapak tangan kirinya membuka lebar sebelum tiba-tiba menggenggam erat diiringi cahaya kebiruan berpendar membentuk garis lurus panjang serupa anak panah. Dengan gerakan cepat, ditusukkannya anak panah yang baru di-_summon_-nya itu ke mata Hayate. Hayate terhenyak dan melompat mundur namun tangan Aguri sudah terlanjur menusukkan ke mata kanannya.

_GRAAAAAGH!_

Wajah Hayate berubah. Matanya menyala berwarna merah. Sedang bagian bawah mata hingga dagunya membuka seperti bunga pemakan daging dengan gigi gigi runcing yang ada disetiap bagian yang menganga. Ia berteriak marah sambil berusaha mencabut anak panah yang tertancap erat di matanya.

Aguri tak memberi kesempatan. Dia berguling menyambar busur yang tadi sempat terlepas dari tangannya. Berdiri tegak, memasang kuda-kudanya dan menerbangkan panah yang diisi seluruh kekuatan sihirnya yang tersisa tepat ke kening Hayate. Menembusnya. Membuat Hayate mematung di sana sesaat.

Aguri jatuh terduduk kelelahan. Hayate masih berdiri tegak. Tapi tak lama. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan melebur menjadi serpihan debu berwarna hitam dan akhirnya hilang disapu air hujan. _Horror_ Hayate telah musnah. Aguri berhasil membunuhnya.

Tidak ada rasa senang, tidak ada rasa bangga kala ia berhasil membunuh _Horror_ pertamanya. Yang bergumul dalam hati bocah kecil itu hanyalah kepedihan yang menyeret perasaannya melebur bersama hujan yang semakin deras. Ia telah kehilangan kakak yang paling dicintainya. Dan yang paling buruk dari semuanya adalah, sang Kakak harus tewas di tangannya sendiri.

Malam itu Aguri duduk mematung di bawah pelukan hujan musim gugur yang menggigit. Berusaha keras menerima pahitnya kehilangan, berusaha mengikhlaskan kegetiran yang baru saja menimpanya. Ditemani gemericik air telaga, ia menangis melepas kepergian sang Kakak.

* * *

**...o00o...**

* * *

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Aguri menyandang gelar "pemanah kilat klan Kusugami". Gelar yang dulu selalu dikedepankan dan dibanggakannya diatas apapun. Kini, Kaneshiro Tousei yang sudah dirasuki _Inga_ telah dibunuh Rian. Aguri berdiri di atas reruntuhan kota _Makai_ yang diserahkan Rian kepadanya untuk dijaga.

Ia ingin berlatih lebih keras. Dia tidak ingin menjadi _Makai Knight_ yang tidak bisa bertarung jarak dekat. Ia belajar dari pertarungannya dengan Hayate juga dengan _Madou Horror_ di pabrik makanan beberapa hari lalu.

Senjatanya sekarang tidak hanya _dual bladded bow_ yang diambilnya dari senjata sang kakak. Namun dia memodifikasinya sehingga busurnya bisa dibelah dua seperti _nunchaku_.

Senjatanya akan selalu mengingatkannya pada kisah sang Kakak. Menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap bertahan. Mencari kekuatan lebih atas usahanya sendiri. Bukan bergantung pada kekuatan yang kelak akan menyeretnya ke lembah kegelapan.

Aguri memasang kuda-kuda tegak. Dipisahkan busurnya menjadi dua bagian dan dibentangkan hingga kedua talinya menegang. Dengan gerakan menusuk silang, diputarnya potongan kanan ke belakang punggungnya. Lalu dilemparkan ke depan dan diputarkan di samping tubuh dengan tangan kanannya. Menggunakan gerakan lembut tapi pasti, Aguri menendang dengan telapak kaki kanannya ujung busur yang masih berputar untuk diarahkan memutari tubuhnya, sebelum dia menangkap kembali ujungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Langit senja berwarna oranye kemerahan menyinari bingkai kaca mata yang melingkari mata hitam tajam itu. Angin senja yang lembut menemaninya untuk melakukan latihan terakhirnya hari itu.

* * *

**...o00o...**

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Pamulang 16 Dec 2013  
**  
**Kamus Mini :**

_Otou-sama_ : Ayah  
_Oka-sama_ : Ibu  
_Nii-sama_ : Kakak laki-laki  
_Nunchaku_ : Senjata yang terdiri dari dua tongkat pendek yang terhubung dengan rantai di tengahnya.  
_Dual Bladded Bow_ : Busur yang ada belati tertanam di sepanjang tepi luar busurnya

**Dedicated Special for PFate** yang sudah setia menemaniku _fangirling_ Aguri dan juga akhirnya tersesat bersama dalam mencintai Aguri. eaaaaaa

Aku berharap bisa beneran cosplay-in dia segera. Tapi lom nemu waktu pas untuk mulai meronce anting, bros dan cincinnya yg detilnya mana tahan. T_T

Maaf kalau ada yang _miss_ soal konsep _Inga, Horror_ dan _Madou Horror_. Itu serius Wikia nya panjang aje... Jadi aye nulis berdasarkan _Garo Yami wo terasu mono_ aje yeee!

Btw Judul... APA JUDULNYA INI? *udah publish Doc masih galau judul*

**AGURI ... PANAH AKU DENGAN DJINTAMOEEEEEEEEE!**

Kalau ada Typo, singkatan dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain, mohon koreksinya. Ga pakai Beta reader kali ini soalnya.

* * *

**EDIT 17 Dec 2013**

kak Shin bilang kalau ini mirip2 sama Garo Season 2. HOUNTOU? *pingsan*. Serius ga sengaja! Aye ga nonton Garo season 2. Cuman nonton yg pertama trus movie yg ada Tsubasa Dan. Sungguh! Tapi keren juga ya ... berarti aku bs menebak cerita penulis ceritanya Garo [Langsung aku ditusuk, dipanah, ditebas sama semua _Makai Knight_]

Dan makasih k Shin selalu membantu ngecek typo... m(_ _)m

* * *

**Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan. Tidak perlu login kok.**

**Sebagai balasan, nanti aku mampir ke gallery-nya ^^**


End file.
